New Swim Class Rules, New Antics
by Nessie-san
Summary: There's a new rule at Gakuen Alice. One Natsume and Ruka's fangirls are VERY happy about. And what's this about this about speedos? THEY'RE PART OF THE NEW RULE!
1. Chapter 1

**Nessie-chan: Yo, minna-san! How're peoples? Well, here's a new story ^-^ I hope you like it. Oh, and I won't post the next chapter until I get five reviews, or a month goes by. SO REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND!**

**Disclaimer: This is for all chapters of this story. I do not own Gakuen Alice. I will never own Gakuen Alice. However, I do want to own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**

New Swim Class Rules, New Antics

Chapter 1

"WHAT?" Yelled all the guys in the class.

"From now on, the required uniform for the boys during swimming classes is a speedo. The school will no longer give out swim trunks, and if you wear a pair of swim trunks that you bought to class, you will be asked to either change or leave. If you leave, you get a zero for that day in class. I'm sorry, everybody. I don't make the rules, I'm just supposed to tell all of you," said Narumi-sensei.

The words "perverted teacher" were running through everyone's minds at his words. Even Mikan - who tried very hard not to think badly of Narumi, since he was dating her mother - couldn't help but think it. The reason those words were running through everyone's minds at that point was that Narumi had been beaming as he said it. And because, even though his words should have seemed apologetic, he'd said them like he was delighted. Like it was good news.

Some of the girls in the class were very happy about the new swimming class uniforms. The ones in the Natsume/Ruka Fan-club. They were almost fainting at the mere thought of Natsume and Ruka in black and blue, school regulation speedos.

"Of course," Narumi continued, as if an afterthought. "You boys could always wear the girls' uniforms. I'm sure no one could really object; after all, it's still a uniform, and - while they say which ones are girls' swimsuits and which ones are boys' - they never actually say that boys can't wear the girls' swim uniforms, or that girls can't wear the boys'.

The fangirls who hadn't fainted at the thought of Natsume and/or Ruka in speedos promptly fainted at the thought of Ruka in a girls' swimsuit. _Natsume in one just wouldn't be right,_ they reasoned as they were passing out. _He's too manly for a girl's suit._

Kokoroyomi, who still found it hard sometimes to control his alice, was having trouble that day. He heard the thoughts of the fangirls, and started laughing. Everyone looked at him weirdly, but he said nothing. _Natsume's ego's already so big,_ thought Koko. _I don't want to make it any bigger._

_Mikan's gonna kill me,_ Natsume thought.

It was the day when Elementary Class B was starting swimming lessons. All of the boys were wearing their speedos, waiting by the side of the pool for the instructor. The girls were still changing.

"Natsume, how can you be so okay with this?" asked Ruka. He was bright red from head to toe, and any fangirls who saw him would immediately say that he looked like an angel. Just at that moment, Natsume thought he looked like a giant misshapen tomato. He almost laughed.

"I don't care because Polka's already seen me semi-undressed, and a little more can't hurt. No other girls matter. If they see me, it doesn't mean anything. Besides, aren't we going to be swimming? All the girls except Imai'll need all their brain cells just to keep floating."

In reality, he was really nervous about being in the speedo. Mikan might have seen him shirtless, but that was because she accidentally came into his room when he was changing, and she'd hurriedly gone out again (after staring at his chest for a second, anyway). Mikan had certainly never seen him wearing as little as he was just then.

Also, he wasn't sure how jealous the fangirls' reactions would make Mikan. He remembered when Luna'd tried to pull him away from her, how territorial she'd gotten, and that was before they were even dating! He nearly gulped, just thinking about it. Someone snapped a picture.

"IMAI!" Yelled Ruka. It was indeed, Imai Hotaru, Mikan's best friend. She was wearing a swim cap and the school's regulation one piece bathing suit, and Ruka (as well as a few others, but they were mostly fanboys) wished the school would make the girls wear bikini's so Hotaru would have to wear one.

"IMAI, GIVE ME THAT PICTURE, RIGHT NOW!"

"Not a chance, Nogi," said Hotaru emotionlessly, as always. "A picture of you in a speedo will sell with girls as well as animals, and maybe even with a few guys. There's no way I'd just give you this picture."

"I'll pay for it, then!" Ruka exclaimed. He didn't want any documentation of this day. If he got that picture, it'd be burned.

"You'd have to pay for the price of the picture itself, plus whatever I calculate the amount of income would have been had I sold copies of this to people. That'll probably be even beyond your budget, Nogi. It might even be beyond Hyuuga over here." She gestured to Natsume.

Unbeknownst to Ruka or Natsume, Hotaru'd placed hidden cameras facing every angle of the pool, so even if Ruka actually did agree to pay for this one, she'd be able to sell others. Hotaru was nothing if not greedy and practical.

Mikan came out of the dressing room, then. Her hair was down around her shoulders, since she'd found out that pigtails were bad for swimming in. If your hair was in pigtails (or a pony tail) while you were swimming, they got all tangled up, and were really annoying to brush out afterwards.

Natsume gasped silently when he saw her come out in her bathing suit with her hair down. Mikan had elected to wear a two piece bathing suit. Not a bikini - she was too innocent for that, Natsume thought - but a two piece, all the same. It showed some of her stomach, and had a halter-top V-neck. He thought she looked beautiful.

_I'm glad the girls get to wear their own bathing suits,_ Natsume thought as he studied Mikan. _She looks so beautiful in hers that if people weren't watching I'd kiss her right now,_ he added.

She came over to him and stopped right in front of him. He muffled his gasp, this time. She was so close to him. She glared. "Natsume, you pervert, what are you staring at?" she asked angrily. Even though they were dating, now, she still acted pretty much the same towards him, and he to her.

"Who'd stare at you, Ugly Girl?" he shot back.

She smiled flirtatiously, before saying "That's not what you said last night."

They all gaped at her. The sweet, innocent Mikan had just made an innuendo in front of everyone. They were all stunned.

"What?" she said, clearly a little annoyed that they were all staring at her with their mouths open.

"Nothing, Polka," said Natsume, recovering first. "It's just no one expected the "sweet, innocent" Mikan to know how to make a joke like that."

"Why do you think I used to get annoyed when you stared at my underwear?" she replied. Everyone else had gone back to their own business once Natsume started talking, so it was safe for them to actually flirt. "Of course I know about stuff like that, and how to make jokes like that. Otherwise, I would have just wondered what the big deal was, and why you liked looking up my skirt, Pervert."

Natsume chuckled a little, and pulled her in close for a hug and a kiss. She complied, and gave him a small, chaste kiss on the lips. At least, that's what she'd intended to do. But for some reason, whenever she and Natsume kissed, they ended up in such long, drawn out kisses that people sometimes had to physically pull them away from each other so they could breath.

This wasn't one of those most extreme times, but the kiss was long, deep, and passionate. The type of kiss no one really wants to see. He'd started off by nipping and licking her lip, to which she responded by opening her mouth so that their tongues could play. And play they did, only stopping when they realized that they were almost in danger of passing out due to lack of air. Luckily, no one (except for Hotaru's hidden surveillance cameras) had seen the kiss.

By the time they unglued their mouths - pulling away just enough that they weren't kissing anymore, but so that they were still in a very close embrace - the rest of the girls had come out of the changing rooms.

All the girls in the class who were fangirls of either Natsume or Ruka (which was everyone except for Anna and Nonoko) were wearing bikinis. They were obviously trying to impress Natsume and Ruka, but Natsume only had eyes for Mikan, and Ruka for Hotaru (not that Hotaru knew that, of course).

The fangirls, seeing Natsume staring into Mikan's eyes adoringly while hugging her, having obviously just kissed her due to the shortness of his breath and the slight tinge in his face, were outraged that he hadn't noticed them. So they decided that the next day they would resort to other tactics than dressing in revealing clothing.

The teacher still wasn't there yet, and Hotaru and most of the guys were wondering where the hell he or she was. The only teacher who was this late consistently was Narumi, and no one thought that he would be the one teaching the class.

But back to the fangirls. Ruka's fangirls had already started trying to hit on him. Most of them were crowded around him in a circle, trying to get his attention. Ruka was freaking out because he was already embarrassed, and Hotaru still had the picture. Plus, many of the girls were wearing bathing suits so revealing that they hardly passed for clothing at all.

Hotaru, seeing this, decided to "help" him, a little. She pulled out a size-changing megaphone, and made it bigger than herself. "HEY, FANGIRLS." she said into the megaphone in her usual monotone, but - the invention being Hotaru's - it carried all the way to the middle school dorms and class rooms. "ALL FANGIRLS OF NOGI RUKA, I HAVE A PICTURE OF HIM IN THE SPEEDO. IF YOU WANT ONE, I'M TAKING ORDERS FOR COPIES OF THEM FOR TWO HUNDRED RABBITS A PIECE. THAT DOES NOT INCLUDE SHIPPING AND HANDLING."

Every single fangirl of Ruka, no matter where they were in the school, rushed to get to Hotaru. They left Ruka alone, but they were now buying a picture of him dressed that way. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Was it good? Bad? Wonderful? Horrible? Don't care what you thought, as long as you review! SO REVIEW, PEOPLE! Remember, I won't post the next chapter until I get at least five reviews, or until a month has gone by. SO REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nessie-chan: Yo, minna-san! Lols, I forgot to put an A/N in this one XD I fail ^-^ Anyways, here's the next chapter. For those who are wondering why (or thanking me for) getting this out REALLY quickly, I feel I should tell you that it was already done. I was just waiting for the right amount of reviews (five, last time) to pop up for the first chapter. **

**Ruka(-sama): Umm...Nessie-chan, do I really have to say this. It feels kinda mean...**

**Nessie-chan: Please say it, Ruka-sama. I don't want to sell this picture of you in a speedo to everyone, and I'm sure that's the last thing you want, as well. *WAY too innocent shadow smile***

**Ruka(-sama): *gulp* This time, Nessie-chan is demanding six reviews for the chapter, or five weeks to go by before she'll post. She also doesn't promise that chapter three will be done by the time she gets six reviews (although, if five weeks go by, she'll be done). So, if she gets six reviews before the chapter's done, she won't post an unfinished chapter.**

New Swim Class Rules, New Antics

Chapter 2

The next day they had swimming lessons again. The teacher had finally shown up the day before - it was Jin-Jin. The reason he wouldn't come was because he didn't want to wear a bathing suit. As soon as the class saw him it was obvious why: Jin-Jin was old. He looked old. He might not have a paunch, but that didn't mean that he didn't look old. Him in a pair of swim trunks was a sight EVERYONE wanted to forget. The only problem was, he would be their teacher the next day, too.

Hotaru tried to skip the class the second day. She'd already gotten her pictures (she'd even gotten some of Jinno, just in case she ever needed to blackmail him), and she didn't want to be forced to swim.

Hotaru couldn't swim. It wasn't that she hadn't learned how - she actually had the "non-swimming Alice." In other words, she had an Alice that made it impossible for her to learn to swim. She knew Jinno would give her a kick-board and/or floaties to help her, but it wouldn't work. Her Alice made it impossible.

As I was saying, Hotaru tried to skip. It didn't work. Ruka, predicting (correctly) that she would probably try to skip the second day, almost literally dragged her from her lab to the pool. He'd told Mikan that Hotaru might forget her bathing suit, so Mikan had brought it. She made Hotaru change.

The second day, Jinno got Narumi to teach the class for him. This would have been an improvement for the students, had Narumi not decided to dress up. When asked, Narumi said that they were men's swim trunks that he'd altered, but they looked suspiciously frilly. They almost looked like the bottoms to a girls' bathing suit.

Also on the second day Natsume's fangirls had a better idea than just wearing bikini's to get Natsume's attention. They'd all had the same thought: If we get out of the changing rooms before Mikan, then we can start talking to Natsume before she does, and he'll HAVE to notice us! They were pretty stupid, so they didn't even think about saying "notice me" to themselves. They just wanted Natsume to focus his attention to his fangirls.

Because of this, they all wore their bathing suits underneath of their uniforms. That made it easier and quicker to change, since all they had to do was take off clothes, not put something on. They got out before Mikan.

As soon as the fangirls (Sumire at the front, of course) rushed out of the changing rooms, they rushed at Natsume. They weren't stupid enough to try to corner him in a circle, like with Ruka, but they did surround him.

Mikan had insisted that she put a nullification barrier around him, making it impossible to use his alice unless she took it off. She knew he wouldn't let her go on missions, so she took it partially off when he had to do that, but just then, he couldn't use his Alice on his fangirls. They didn't know this, of course, so they thought he was being nice to them for a change.

They started talking to him all at once, asking him questions, asking him to dances, and on dates. He knew he had to escape, but they'd cornered him. There was a tree behind him, but it was on the other side of a fence, and the fence was too high to jump on top of. He'd have to climb it if he wanted to escape. The other thing was, Hyuuga Natsume doesn't "escape". He leaves before there's trouble. But without his Alice to get rid of the fangirls, he was at their mercy unless he escaped.

Mikan came out of the changing rooms, and - seeing the knot of fangirls - assumed Ruka was finished changing and was being pursued by his usual fans. Therefore, she didn't stop to help her boyfriend when she passed. When she didn't see Natsume, she figured he was skipping class, but SHE didn't want to skip class that day, so she didn't go look for him.

Ruka'd actually managed to run away from his fangirls. He was hiding in the woods, having ran there so he'd have more animals to help him. He decided to skip out on the class, this time.

Natsume's fangirls continued to bombard him with questions: "Natsume-sama, what's your favorite band?" "Natsume-sama, will you go with me to Central Town? There's a new pastry shop that opened that I wanted to check out." "Natsume-sama…" Natsume-sama…"

Natsume-sama. Natsume-sama. Natsume-sama. Isn't there anything else these stupid people can call me? And where the hell is Mikan, Natsume thought. I'd've thought that if she saw this she'd have a jealous freak out like with Luna.

Mikan was freaking out. But not about Natsume. She was worrying about Hotaru swimming. She knew Narumi-sensei wouldn't let Hotaru drown (he wasn't even letting out of the three feet zone), but she still didn't want Hotaru to drown.

Mikan took a big breath, let it out, took another one, and dove into the ten feet. She was quite an accomplished swimmer, now. Her mother had forced her to learn just in case they had to run from somewhere and the only way to run was to swim. She swam laps back and forth in the pool, making sure to keep breathing, and to swim nearly as fast as she could.

Which was quite fast, now. Yuka'd had her steal a "speed" Alice while they were on the run, and she'd become quite used to it by now. She'd also had her steal a "strength" Alice, so Mikan was also especially strong. Even she wasn't stupid enough to swim as fast as she could, but she was swimming rather fast.

Natsume really wanted to use his Alice, but he didn't know where Mikan was. He didn't have any type of extrasensory Alice, and even if he did her Alice shield would have made it impossible for him to use it. He might have tried to overcome her Alice, but that would tire them both out, because instead of her removing the shield and getting the energy back, he'd be dissolving the shield. That would use up about twice the energy of the shield on him, and just about the same amount as the shield had on her. He didn't want that for either of them.

He knew that if he yelled for Mikan to help him, she'd hear and probably help. The thing was, he didn't want to have to yell for help. He didn't do things like that. But the fangirls were still all around him. Still not calling him anything but "Natsume-sama." It was so creepy. Plus, with so many of them all jabbering away at once, they would never hear him if he told them in his usual voice to get the hell away from him. They probably wouldn't go away, anyway.

For once, he hoped Kokoroyomi would read his mind. He really did. _I don't want to be stuck here, and if Koko had any decency at all,_ Natsume thought, _he'd try to get me out._ Also, Natsume thought he might incinerate Koko later for his insubordination. After a mission, and before Mikan could put her stupid shield up again, he reasoned.

As if he'd heard this thought, Koko immediately went to where Mikan was in the pool. She was still swimming laps, after almost a half hour. She was on something like her hundredth lap when Koko interrupted her.

"Oi, Natsume wants to talk to you," he said.

Mikan came over to the side, having heard the name, but nothing else. "What?"

"Natsume wants to talk to you."

"Well then he can come over to where I am. You don't have to be the messenger."

"Umm, actually, Mikan, he can't come over."

"Spit out whatever you mean, Koko. I was on a roll. I think that was a hundred and two."

"It was, Imai was counting. And what I mean is, Natsume's stuck over there." He pointed to the knot of girls crowding and jostling one another to get a look at "Ruka."

"There's no way that's Natsume. He'd just burn the girls' hair. I thought it was Ruka-pyon."

"I just heard Natsume actually calling for help in his mind. Trust me, that isn't Ruka."

"Natsume doesn't even call for help when he's in extreme pain. Trust me, I know. All he does is-"

"Well, he's not in "extreme pain" he's in extreme headache-y annoyance. Those girls won't shut up, and they're stopping him from being able to move. And they've been doing that since before you got out of the dressing room. Trust me, he's asking for help."

"Why'd you come get me?"

"He asked for you, specifically," said Koko. He was blushing a little as he said this. Those types of thoughts were the only ones he didn't usually see.

It was rare when someone loved someone else so deeply that that person was not only the first, but the only person to enter the first person's head when thinking about someone who could help. Also, even in Natsume's mind - no, perhaps especially in Natsume's mind - Mikan's name alone was a Goddess. When he thought about her helping him, he both shied away and yearned for it. It was almost scary how much Natsume loved Mikan.

"Also," added Koko "he was thinking about some type of Alice shield. How he didn't want to burn it down with his Alice, but he would if he had to-"

He cut off as Mikan mind-yelled "Oh, GOD!" and whispered it softly and intensely to herself. _He couldn't do that,_ she thought frantically. _That shield, I had Mom help me practice it while we were on the run. I made it especially strong for him. He'll kill himself!_

She was, of course, exaggerating. But not by much. Natsume would probably exhaust himself to the point of passing out, and she had made her mom help her practice that particular thing so that it would be strong for him.

She needed to remove it, but to do that, she needed to be near him.

"Kokoroyomi-kun, could you help me get them out of the way?"

"Idiot," said Hotaru. She'd heard most of Mikan and Koko's conversation, and was actually going to help. Having blackmail on Natsume like what she'd overheard was plenty of payment for helping. "I can't believe you thought that was Nogi. If it'd been him, he'd've been screaming for someone to help him escape long ago."

Mikan thought about that for a second before realizing that Hotaru was right, and that she'd been an idiot for not realizing that it couldn't be Ruka earlier.

"Hotaru, help me~!" Mikan said, attempting to hug her. Stupid Mikan…

BAKA!

Will always get hit with the Baka Gun when she does things like that.

"Don't hug me, idiot. And I'll help, but only because I got paid already."

Mikan tried to figure out what Hotaru meant by payment this time, but Koko cringed, accidentally having read Hotaru's mind. Mikan paled a little, knowing that when Koko cringed, the thought was bad. She decided not to pry.

Hotaru used her BAKA Cannon to hit every single fangirl of Natsume's at once. He actually looked relieved for a second, which made Mikan worry, but then his expression went back to normal.

"Mikan, I swear, if you ever put that stupid shield on me again, as soon as it comes off I'm burning all your hair."

"Not if I don't take the shield off ever again."

"You don't want to do that. I'm still physically stronger than you."

Hotaru smiled her sweetest, most charming, most creepy, evil and sadistic looking smile and said to him "I wouldn't do that, Hyuuga-kun. After all, you don't want to get hurt…" Hotaru trailed off, the smile never leaving her face.

Natsume actually gulped, not wanting to know what that smile was about. "Never mind, Polka. Just get the damn shield off me."

Mikan came towards him, but as soon as she got next to him she realized that he was only wearing a speedo, and she was wearing a two piece bathing suit. He seemed to notice at the same time, and nearly froze. Mikan carefully put her hand on his chest, the place where she'd started the shield from last time, and began to siphon off the shield.

When she was done, she didn't move. The fangirls had all scampered off after Hotaru showed up (she was WAY scarier than Natsume), but Hotaru and Kokoroyomi were still there. They saw that Mikan and Natsume were staring into each other's eyes, with her hand on his chest, and began to back away. As soon as they were far enough away, the turned and went back to their other friends. Everyone else was at the other end of the pool, now. The lesson would soon be over, since it only lasted an hour.

Natsume and Mikan were still staring at each other, and Mikan's face began to heat up. She felt her heart speed up as Natsume stared at her, and she felt his heart speed up, too.

_Oh my God,_ she thought, _I'm touching his chest._ She knew she should pull away, but his eyes had made her incapable of movement. They didn't even notice it when Narumi told everyone they could leave. Narumi just left, too. He knew they were still there, but he'd seen Mikan swimming, and figured Natsume and she would be safe together.

"Do you want to go for a dip, Polka?" Natsume asked.

* * *

**Nessie-chan: So, how was it? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Wonderful? Don't care what you thought as long as you review! SO, REVIEW, PEOPLE! REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND!**

**Ruka(-sama): Umm...Nessie-chan, you sound kind of desperate...**

**Nessie-chan: I DON'T CARE! JUST FUCKIN' REVIEW, PEOPLE!**

***Ruka and everyone else - minus Hotaru and Natsume - (they're all here - Hotaru, Natsume, Mikan, Narumi, everyone) sweat drops***


	3. Chapter 3

**Nessie-chan: DAMN! You guys posted a ton of reviews for this! It got up REALLY fast. Thanks ^-^**

**Ruka(-sama): Nessie-chan, is it true that this is the last chapter?**

**Nessie-chan: Yes, Ruka-sama, it is.**

**Natsume(-sama): So, is this what the "semi-lemon"?**

**Nessie-chan: It IS, Natsume! **

**Mikan: WHAT? But...but...NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Natsume(-sama): Polka, shut up. You know you want it. Your not THAT stupid, are you?**

**Ruka(-sama): Umm...well, I don't really want to stay for this fight, so, Nessie-chan does not own Gakuen Alice. **

**Nessie-chan: Before you read this, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys really made my day. I'd also like to thank my beta reader, Ariisha-chan, for beta-ing this for me ^-^**

* * *

Swimming Lessons and Speedos

Chapter 3

"Do you want to go for a dip, Polka?" Natsume asked. His voice was low and husky, like he was having trouble breathing.

Mikan merely nodded. She could barely breath, let alone speak. Natsume was wearing so little that she could barely stop herself from throwing him down onto the pool deck and kissing him senseless.

They went around to the shallow end, and slipped in together. Mikan was now holding Natsume's hand, instead of touching his chest, but it gave her nearly the same thrill. She was still touching him, after all. The fact that she usually held his hand made no difference to her. It felt the same as the first time he'd held her hand.

Natsume came toward her slowly in the water. He was almost a full head taller than her, now. When he stopped, he was millimeters away from her. She stared at him as he brought his lips to meet hers, but closed her eyes right before he did.

Natsume's lips met hers, and it felt wonderful for both of them. Mikan's arms went around his neck, pulling him to her, as his arms went around her waist, pulling her body to his. Mikan gasped as her midriff brushed against his abs. He was so strong, and it wasn't from an Alice.

When she gasped, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth, and she pressed herself closer to him. They were half standing, half swimming, now. Both of them needing the touch of the other so badly that their bodies subconsciously began keeping them afloat without their even thinking about it.

Natsume swept his tongue around the inside of her mouth, making her moan into the kiss. She started using her tongue to play with his, licking it, trying to let him get her tongue into his mouth.

Natsume, sensing her intentions, let her. She swept her tongue first over his teeth, very carefully to make sure he knew where she was in his mouth. Then, she swept her tongue over his, before turning to the sides of his mouth and sweeping her tongue against them.

Natsume moaned, this time. He pressed her closer.

Their lesson had been the last of the day, and it'd been twilight when Narumi had declared their lesson over. It was now full dark, the pool lights, the moon and the stars the only source of light for what seemed like miles around them.

He slipped his hand under her bathing suit top, finding her small breasts. He palmed one, and she gasped and pushed her chest against his hand. They were still kissing.

Mikan wound her legs around Natsume, holding herself to him. He was going between squeezing her breast, stroking it, and fingering her nipple. He was kissing her as best as he knew how, and he did know how. His tongue was no longer in her mouth, instead, their mouths were glued together and their tongues were playing.

With her legs around him, Mikan could feel his erection. She wanted it, but neither of them were ready for sex. Instead, she moved her hips against his through her bathing suit. He growled against her lips, wanting more of her.

He took his hand out of her top, and she began to whine in protest, but then he began untying the halter. She let him, wanting to touch his chest with hers. They'd somehow found their way to a ledge on the side of the pool. It was under water, so they were still semi-floating, but Mikan was mostly sitting on Natsume's lap.

Mikan's top fell away, sliding down her torso. She crushed her chest to Natsume's, still moving her hips against his, still kissing him. They were coming up for air occasionally during the kiss, but the breaths were brief, and they immediately started making out again after only a second to breathe.

Mikan continued to move against Natsume, both of them moaning and grunting from the pleasure they were giving each other. Natsume's hand was back on Mikan's breast. He disengaged their kiss, and she started to protest again, until he moved his lips to her other breast.

Mikan gasped when his lips touched her chest, and his eyes looked up to check whether this was alright. It seemed it was. Her eyes were half-closed in ecstasy, her mouth parted. Natsume's hand hadn't left her other breast, and as he sucked on one, he played with the other. Mikan moved her hips against his with the same rhythm he was using on her breast with his mouth. Every sensation was new to both of them. They'd made out, but hadn't gotten this far before.

For Mikan, having Natsume's mouth on her breast was like happiness made physical. It was the same with his hand on the other one. For Natsume, those same things were pure happiness and love, because he knew he was giving her pleasure from it, even though he wasn't getting much except for the thrill of touching her from the sucking or his hand on her.

Mikan's hips, however, were another matter. Her hips were thrusting against his, her core touching his erection through the think pieces of fabric they were both wearing. He was now glad the swim uniform for guys was a speedo. It made it easier for Mikan to aim her hip thrusts. Her core touching his manhood was like nothing he'd ever experienced. It sent shivers up and down his spine, and made him really want to take her. He was moving his hips against hers at the same time.

The movement of their hips was giving them both such pleasure that Natsume stopped playing with her breast, and cupped her butt with his hands. Mikan let him do that too. It felt good, and he hadn't stopped sucking her breast, so she had no objection.

If anything, his hands on her butt only increased the ferocity of his sucking, which in turn made her hip thrusts faster and harder. Mikan moaned as his hands traveled up and down her back, over her stomach, and back to her butt.

She thrust her hips faster. Natsume sucked at her even harder. Finally, Natsume came. He came as he was running his tongue over her nipple, almost lapping at it the way a cat laps at milk. He came violently. He grunted heavily, and his sucking became even more ferocious as he clamped her body to him. His hip thrusts continued to meet hers, but he had no control over it now.

Then Mikan came. Hers was just as violent as Natsume's. She'd been cupping his head to her breast, pushing him at it to make him go harder. She cried out suddenly, loud enough that anyone within a three or four hundred foot radius would have heard, and she went on autopilot, too.

Finally, their orgasms faded to shuddering spasms, as Mikan lay against each him in the water. Natsume's hands had traveled from her butt to the small of her back, and Mikan's hands had gone from pressing his head against her to hugging his neck. They were both short of breath.

Mikan was the first to recover enough to speak. "Natsume?" she said quietly, tentatively.

"Yes, Mikan?" he replied, surprising her with her real name.

"Thank you."

Natsume was surprised. He'd been expecting her to freak out when she realized what they'd just done, not thank him. "Your welcome, I guess," he said, slightly uncertain.

"You didn't try to do anything more. Didn't even take my top off the rest of the way. Thank you."

Realizing what she was thanking him for, he smiled. A rare, true smile, not the smirk he usually gave. She was thanking him for understanding what she wanted without her saying anything. For simply knowing her.

"Your welcome, Mikan," he said, this time with more conviction.

He checked the pool's clock, and nearly jumped when he realized what time it was. If they didn't hurry, they wouldn't get any dinner. For Natsume, this wasn't a problem, but he knew that Mikan without dinner wasn't a pretty sight. She got very angry and moody.

He pulled Mikan's top back up, and tied it. "If we don't hurry, we'll miss dinner," he said, giving her a tiny push in the direction of the changing rooms. She looked at the clock and ran towards the changing rooms.

Natsume got out too, and went to the changing room, only to find Kokoroyomi there, having heard every word and thought they'd had.

Natsume glowered at him when he realized what Koko'd done. "You breathe a word about this to anyone, and I will burn you black," he said, his voice low and dangerous. Koko looked at Natsume with his usual expression, but there was fear in his eyes. "You will also stay here until you can't feel our minds in your range anymore, got that?" Koko nodded feverishly, not wanting to be incinerated.

In the girls changing room, Mikan was having no problem. She changed, left her hair down since it was still wet, and went outside to wait for Natsume. He came out a second later, his wet hair glistening in the moonlight and his eyes full of love for her. The rest of his face looked the same as normal, but it was his eyes you had to watch for emotion.

They held hands as they ran back to the dorm, just barely catching the end of dinner. They sat next to each other, but didn't talk much.

Mikan slept in Natsume's room that night.

~The End~

* * *

**So, even though I'm not writing another chapter, I'd really like some reviews. I wanna know if you liked the semi-lemon or not. I wanna know if you liked the story overall. I'd also like it if you told me what you DIDN'T like about the story. I like hearing peoples' opinions, even if they don't favor my story. After all, criticism helps people become better writers ^-^ So, on that note, what did you think? Was it good, bad, horrible, wonderful? Don't care what you thought as long as you review! REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND!**


End file.
